<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wedding by Anima_princess_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522549">The Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1'>Anima_princess_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rayllum [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Marriage, Post Season 3, Wedding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:23:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anima_princess_1/pseuds/Anima_princess_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Battle for the Storm Spire won, the elves and humans turn to making peace and a decision is made to seal the treaty with a marriage...Callum and Rayla's marriage. But will they get the ceremony that they want or will thing be destroyed before they even begin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rayllum [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>My Stories, My Work, One-Shots, The Dragon Prince, The Dragon Prince One-Shots</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story takes place two-and-a-half years before my Valentine's Day one-shot "Hearts and Moons". Following the events of Season 3, Episode 9: The Final Battle, Callum used magic to extract Rayla's parents and Runaan from their coins.</p><p>Dedicated to my sister and her fiancée</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was for political reasons. That's what the Panarchy and the elven leaders believed anyway. It wasn't uncommon for the Panarchy to seal a treaty with a marriage and it was a custom among the elves as well. So, when Nyx being Nyx has volunteered Callum and Rayla as the ones to seal the peace treaty between the Panarchy and Xadia with their marriage, no one had argued. They were the ones who brought Zym back to his mother. As far as the elven leaders were concerned, Rayla could due far worse for a human husband than a prince. And the Panarchy believed that keeping one of the two surviving assassins at the Katolian royal palace as a member of the royal family was for the best. None of them knew that, for Callum and Rayla, they weren't getting married for political reasons but because they were deeply in love.<br/>
<br/>
Zubeia knew as did Pyrrah, Janai, Ethari, Runaan, Ibis, Corvus, Opeli, General Amaya, and Commander Gren. The two dragons could smell how attracted Callum and Rayla were to each other and four elves and four humans could see it (each of them having experienced it at some point in their lives). Zubeia had offered to forgo the silly human wedding and elven mating ceremony (which she was sure the Panarchy and elven leaders would argue over) and marry them herself in a simple ceremony witnessed by their family and friends as a way of saying thanks for returning her son to her but Callum and Rayla declined believing that neither side would be happy if they eloped, even if it <em>was<em> the Queen of the Dragons who married them.<br/>
<br/>
Of course they hadn't objected when Pyrrah had insisted on sitting in on the wedding plans and growled and snapped her teeth at any of the stubborn fools who got out of line or completely ignored Callum and Rayal. It paid to be friends with a sun dragon, especially one who felt she owed them a life debt because they had saved her.<br/>
<br/>
♡♡♡<br/>
<br/>
"It should be a royal wedding," one of the High Council members said. "Callum is King Ezran's half brother; it's only proper."<br/>
<br/>
"No," said one of the Silvergrove elders. "An elven mating ceremony; one fit for two heroes."<br/>
<br/>
Rayla and Callum wanted nothing more than to leave. Their marriage was to take place in just one week and it still hadn't been decided if it would be a royal wedding or an elven mating ceremony. Behind them, Pyrrah growled softly (if they hadn't been leaning up against her side, Callum and Rayla wouldn't have even known it).<br/>
<br/>
"We could do a combination of the two," Rayla said but no one listened.<br/>
<br/>
Pyrrah growled again, louder this time, but she too was ignored. This was so stupid. They should be done with the planning by now (or at least figuring out the little details) not still trying to agree on what kind of ceremony it should be. On either side of the dragon and young couple, Janai and Opeli (the only two in the room (besides Pyrrah of course) who were on Callum and Rayla's side) exchanged a glance. No one noticed when the five of them left the tent.<br/>
<br/>
"No luck?" Commander Gren translated for General Amaya when the six friends saw them approach (Zubeia was showing Zym and Ezran the area surrounding the Storm Spire now that it wasn't in danger of being a battlefield, a battlefield, and the aftermath of a battlefield).<br/>
<br/>
"They still can't agree on what kind of ceremony it should be," Janai said.<br/>
<br/>
"The planning should be done," Ethari said. "Rayla and Callum are to be married in one week."<br/>
<br/>
"We want to do a combination of a royal wedding and an elven mating ceremony to respect both our cultures but no one back there will listen," Callum said.<br/>
<br/>
"Well," Ibis said. "If that's what you want, we can probably get everything ready within a week."<br/>
<br/>
"Pyrrah, can you take us back to the Silvergrove?" Runaan asked the dragon. "There's something there Rayla may want for the ceremony."<br/>
<br/>
The dragon nodded and let the three moonshadow elves get on her back. After they had flown off, the others divided up the list of things to do. They had just six days to get everything ready.<br/>
<br/>
♡♡♡<br/>
<br/>
"So what did we come back here to get?" Rayla asked once they got back to their home in the Silvergrove.<br/>
<br/>
Once Zubeia had declared Rayla one of the heroes that not only returned her baby to her but also helped defend the Storm Spire from Veren's invasion, the Ghosting had been lifted and Rayla was able to return home as if nothing had happened. That didn't mean that she was comfortable there any more. She had forgiven Ethari because he had been basically pressured into Ghosting her but she couldn't forgive the other elves. She just wanted to get this over with.<br/>
<br/>
"You'll see," Runaan said as Ethari brought out a green and gold chest.<br/>
<br/>
Rayla knew that chest. It had been the only one in the house she had been forbidden to open and so had become the one chest in the whole house that she wanted to. However, it had remained securely locked for years...until now. Inside was a beautiful white dress with silver thread and crystal beading. Rayla lifted it out of the chest and, holding it close to her, turned in a circle.<br/>
<br/>
"It's beautiful," she said.<br/>
<br/>
"It was your mother's," Ethari said. "She wore it when she married your father. We saved it all these years in case you wanted to wear it to you mating ceremony."<br/>
<br/>
The dress wasn't the only thing inside the chest. There was a pair of white dress shoes with silver accents, a wreath of jeweled flowers, and a lacy veil with silver and crystal trim. It was all a little old and Rayla was going to have to try everything on to see what adjustments were going to be needed but this was her mother's; what she had worn at her own mating ceremony.<br/>
<br/>
"This day came too soon," Ethari said as Rayla hurried off to her old room to try everything on.<br/>
<br/>
"Rayla's marriage?" Runaan said. "It's still six days away."<br/>
<br/>
"No. Rayla growing up. It's feels like it was just yesterday she was that wee girl that Lain and Tiadrin left in our care and now she's getting married."<br/>
<br/>
"How do I look?" Rayla asked coming back into the room.<br/>
<br/>
Fortunately, in her rush, she had put the dress on over her cloths because everything was way to big. The top and waist needed to be taken in (a lot) and the skirt needed to be hemmed. (She kind of looked like a little girl playing dress up in her mother's cloths.) Some of the stitching needed to be redone as well and several of the buttons in the back needed to be resewn on. The whole thing could also use a good washing to get rid of the musty smell from being in the chest for so many years. The shoes, wreath, and veil looked fine though.<br/>
<br/>
"You look just like your mother," Runaan said.<br/>
<br/>
Six days later...<br/>
<br/>
It was the day before the wedding. Everything was in place for the ceremony and reception the next day. Now there were only two things left to do. Runaan, Ethari, Lain, Ibis, Commander Gren, Corvus, and Soren (along with Ezran, Bait, and Zym) were taking Callum out to hunt moonbandits (little fox-like creatures). They didn't hope to catch any (and, if they did, they were going to let them go); it was an elven tradition for the groom to go on such a hunt with his male friends and family members the day before the mating ceremony. Meanwhile, Pyrrah, Zubeia, Jania, Tiadrin,  Opeli, Queen Anya, and General Amaya were giving Rayla a bridal shower.<br/>
<br/>
"Be careful," Rayla told Callum before he and the others left for the hunt.<br/>
<br/>
"I will be," Callum assured her. "And you have fun."<br/>
<br/>
"Don't worry, Rayla," Ibis said. "We'll bring Callum back in one piece."<br/>
<br/>
"I'll see you tomorrow at the alter," Callum told Rayla.<br/>
<br/>
He kissed her one last time before mounting his shadowpaw and following the others. Rayla watched them go before heading back to the Storm Spire for her bridal shower. Runaan pulled his shadowpaw up to Callum's. The others were hanging back and, as a Crownguard and a Dragonguard, Soren and Lain were sticking close to Ezran and Zym. Tradition dictated that the groom lead the hunt but, since Callum didn't know the first thing about hunting shadowbandits, Runaan, Ethari, and Ibis had decided to stay close to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Shadowbandits are tricky," the assassin told the older prince. "And they're smart so be prepared for any thing.".<br/>
<br/>
"We're not going to hurt them, are we?" Callum asked.<br/>
<br/>
"No. We're just going to catch them and then let them go. We haven't killed shadowbandits on these hunts since before the divide."<br/>
<br/>
Callum let out a sigh of relief. He didn't think he could harm an innocent creature. The group soon found some tracks.<br/>
<br/>
"This is a smart one," Corvus said. "See how the tracks end?"<br/>
<br/>
"Does that mean something got it?" Lain asked.<br/>
<br/>
"No. It means it doubled back and went...that way." The tracker pointed in the direction of the Midnight Desert.<br/>
<br/>
"Are you sure?"<br/>
<br/>
"Corvus is a tracker," Ezran said. "He's sure."<br/>
<br/>
Sure enough, the tracks picked up after a few feet.<br/>
<br/>
"I got say, this is way more fun than the bachelor parties back home," Soran said as the group continued to follow the tracks. "Not that I was ever invited to a bachelor party back home."<br/>
<br/>
"There it is," Ethari said. "It doesn't look all that big but not small eit…oh no."<br/>
<br/>
The shadowbandit was dull gray as if all its colors had been sucked out of it. Callum had seen this once before when he and Rayla traveled through the Midnight Desert. Slowly, Runaan pulled an arrow out of his quiver and set it to his bow.<br/>
<br/>
"You're going to kill it?" Ezran asked.<br/>
<br/>
"It was bitten by a soulfang snake," Runaan said. "It's already dead."<br/>
<br/>
Ezran and Zym looked away as Runaan let go of the arrow; though they understood why it had to be done, they didn't want to see an innocent creature be put down.<br/>
<br/>
"Can we at least bury it?" Ezran asked as they approached the dead shadowbandit.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly the shadowbandit moved. A little shadowbandit no older than eight weeks old crawled out from under the bigger one.<br/>
<br/>
"A baby," Ezran said picking up the little kit. "The poor thing just lost it's mother."<br/>
<br/>
"It's too little to be left on it's own," Ibis said.<br/>
<br/>
Callum thought for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
"Can shadowbandits be domesticated?" he asked.<br/>
<br/>
"They can," Ethari said. "Lots of moonshadow elves keep them as pets."<br/>
<br/>
"Then I'll take this little guy back to the Storm Spire and give him to Rayla as a wedding present," Callum said taking the baby shadowbandit from Ezran.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, back at the Storm Spire, the girls were having a nice time. Opeli had been in charge of planning the shower and, since the group was small, had gone with an elegant tea party (though it was a task finding tea cups big enough for Pyrrah and Zubeia and enough tea for everyone). The baker had made them tea cakes, miniature cupcakes, tea sandwiches, and, of course, lots of jelly tarts. He delivered them to the queen's chambers (the very same one that they had all first met her) before returning to finish his work on the mating treats and wedding cake.<br/>
<br/>
"So this is a bridal shower," Jania said. "I like it."<br/>
<br/>
"So do I," said Zubeia setting down her tea cup and selecting a dragon sized tea cake. "And these human treats are delicious. I may have to send someone back with your baker to learn how to make them."<br/>
<br/>
"Some are more elaborate but they're all basically the same: a way to shower the bride-to-be with love and attention and give her presents," Anya said.<br/>
<br/>
Rayla didn't say anything. She barely knew anyone here (with the exception of her mother) yet they had all helped her plan her marriage to Callum and had thrown her this beautiful bridal shower. She didn't know how she got to be so lucky.<br/>
<br/>
It was late when the guys got back. Callum and Ezran were staying with Commander Gren. Rayla's parents had offered to let her stay with them but she had chosen to stay with Jania. It was close to midnight when the sunfire elf found Rayla still up.<br/>
<br/>
"You should be asleep. You have a big day tomorrow," Jania said.<br/>
<br/>
"I wanted to finish this," Rayla said. She held up a jacket in moonshadow green. The crest of Katolis was embordered on the back in gold thread and the symbol for the moon and sky Arcanum were in silver thread on the front. Just below them were the ruins for <em>Aspero<em> and <em>Fumnus<em> and along the sleeves were the ruins for the flight spell Ibis had taught Callum. "It's my mating gift to Callum. Do you think he'll like it?"<br/>
<br/>
"He'll love it."<br/>
<br/>
The two elves sat in silence for a while.<br/>
<br/>
"Does it hurt?" Rayla asked suddenly.<br/>
<br/>
"Does what hurt?"<br/>
<br/>
"<em>It<em>."<br/>
<br/>
Jania was the only female Rayla knew who was married besides her mother and she felt uncomfortable talking to her mom bout this.<br/>
<br/>
"The first time it does but something tells me that Callum will be gentle with you."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you miss your husband?"<br/>
<br/>
"A little. It was a political marriage but we cared for each other." Jania had only been married for a year before she left to lead the sunfire elves at the boarder. Her husband had been one of the elves lost in the attack on Lux Aurora. "Truthfully it's my sister I miss the most. We may have had our differences but she was a great leader."<br/>
<br/>
"Who's going to lead the sunfire elves now?"<br/>
<br/>
"My nephew, Ra. He's nineteen; old enough to rule without a regnant."<br/>
<br/>
"You're not coming to Katolis with us, are you?"<br/>
<br/>
"My nephew may not need me but my niece Apolla does. She just a little bit younger than King Ezran and doesn't have anyone looking out for her best interests."<br/>
<br/>
"Well why don't you bring her to Katolis with you? She could be like an ambassador for the sunfire elves."<br/>
<br/>
Jania seemed to be considering Rayla's suggestion.<br/>
<br/>
"At the very least, she and Ezran will have someone their age and status to play with," the sunfire elf said.<br/>
<br/>
♡♡♡<br/>
<br/>
The next morning dawned bright and sunny. The base of the Storm Spire (on the opposite side of the mountain from the statue of Zym's father) was set up perfectly for a combination royal wedding/elven mating ceremony. The guests were enjoying some pre-ceremony refreshments while Rayla, Callum, and the rest of the bridal party got ready.<br/>
<br/>
"You look so beautiful, Rayla," Anya said. "Just like a princess."<br/>
<br/>
Rayla looked at herself in the mirror. The sweetheart top hugged her figure but wasn't so tight that she couldn't breath and the hem had been shortened without damaging the detailed work on the skirt. Jania had done her hair in a French braid and now Opeli was helping her with her makeup.<br/>
<br/>
"In a few hours she's going to be a princess," she said.<br/>
<br/>
Once Rayla was ready, they made their way to the ceremony. Once the rest of the bridal party had made their way down the aisle, music sounded and everyone stood up. Holding a bouquet of blue moon roses in one hand and her father's arm in the other, Rayla slowly made her way down the aisle with Lain just a few steps behind Zym (who Rayla and Callum had decided would be the ring and cuffs dragon). From her place at the alter, Zubeia (who was going to officiate the ceremony (everyone knew better than to argue with the Dragon Queen)) watched proudly as her son walked down the aisle, head and tail held high, holding the pillow were Callum's wedding ring and Rayla's mating cuffs rested in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
"You're as beautiful as your mother was the day I married her," Lain said to Rayla before giving his daughter's hand to Callum and stepping back to join his wife.<br/>
<br/>
Zubeia recited the words for both a human wedding and an elven mating ceremony. Callum and Rayla spent the whole ceremony looking at each other, almost missing their cue to take the ring and cuffs from Zym.<br/>
<br/>
"With these cuffs, I take thee as my mate," Callum said fastening the cuffs to Rayla's horns.<br/>
<br/>
"With this ring, I thee wed," Rayla said placing the ring on Callum's finger.<br/>
<br/>
"I pronounce you husband and wife," Zubeia said. "You may kiss your bride."<br/>
<br/>
♡♡♡<br/>
<br/>
"She's adorable," Rayla said as she picked up the baby shadowbandit.<br/>
<br/>
It was elven tradition that the newly weds give their gifts to each other in private. So Callum had taken the little shadowbandit to the room that had been set up for them in the Storm Spire after putting a ribbon in moonshadow green around her neck.<br/>
<br/>
"I found her yesterday while on the hunt," Callum said as he opened the box Rayla gave him. "Her mother had been bitten by a soulfang and had to be put down and she was too young to be left alone."<br/>
<br/>
"Does she have a name?" Rayla asked as she held her new pet close.<br/>
<br/>
"Ezran said that she told him her mom called her baby."<br/>
<br/>
"Well I'm going to name you Midnight."<br/>
<br/>
Rayla gave her new pet a kiss as Callum held up the jacket Rayla had made for him.<br/>
<br/>
"It's beautiful, Rayla, and I needed a new one. I love it," Callum said.<br/>
<br/>
"And I love her," Rayla said. "She can be our baby...at least until we have one of our own."<br/>
<br/>
Smiling, Callum leaned forward and the couple kissed.</em></em></em></em></em></em></em></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>